


You're An Idiot

by tabbyjb



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbyjb/pseuds/tabbyjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU // Felicity tells Oliver she's in love with him, he freaks out, leaves & later turns her down over an email. Felicity leaves Starling City & does not come back. A year later they meet at Sara's wedding...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're An Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Just found this story in my files. I wrote it years ago about two nameless people. When I read it, it reminded me of Oliver and Felicity a little bit (AU obviously), so I decided to give the characters their names and post it. Hope you like.
> 
> P.S. Sorry if there are any mistakes in the text. English is my second language :)

She didn't really want to talk to him. It wasn't that she held grudge against him or hated him. No. She let go a long time ago. But somewhere in the darkest corner of her heart she knew talking to him would re-open old wounds and she certainly didn't want to do that today. It was her best friend Sara's wedding. No time for brooding, crying and hiding behind the bar. Today was a happy day!

She looked great. Her wavy hair brushing her collar bones, the dress she was wearing was bright red, long, strapless and hugged her body in all the right places. With nude heels, black clutch and a beautiful simple gold necklace, she really did look beautiful. And she felt beautiful too which was a first. She hadn't felt that good for... years.  
She managed to avoid him for most of the day. Sure she caught him staring a bunch of times and their eyes met, but that was about it.  
After the newlyweds' first dance though, she couldn't escape the inevitable. 

He appeared right next to her out of nowhere. Lowered down so they could see eye to eye and he asked her to dance. She accepted with a smile and hand in hand they walked to the dance floor.  
Joe Cocker's You Are So Beautiful filled the room, he wrapped his right arm around her waist and held her right hand in his left. He pulled her close, but not too much. That was when her heart started beating a little too fast for her liking.

They danced quietly, neither of them saying a word. He was caressing her back lightly, had his cheek pressed against her temple, but weirdly enough, it didn't feel strange at all. It didn't feel awkward or inapropriate. When the song ended, they thanked each other for the dance and then she quickly exited the room into the darkness of the hotel's backyard.

Oliver found her soon after.  
“I understand why you've been avoiding me.“ he said quietly and waited for her to turn to him.  
“Do you?“ she replied, not moving a muscle.  
“I do. And I want you to know I'm sorry.“  
“About what exactly? About leading me on for years? Or about turning me down without any actual reason? Without even giving me a chance?“ she tried really hard not to sound angry or resentful. She managed it quite well, and she still hadn't turned to face him.  
“I'm sorry for breaking your heart.“ he simply said.  
That made her laugh, (and wanna cry too). She actually did laugh a little bit.  
“That's funny.“ she finally turned to look at him.  
“Cause it was never yours to break.“  
“Felicity...“  
“What? Isn't that true? You never even gave me a chance. All those stupid excuses for why we would never work? Please excuse me if I don't really wanna talk to you after that.“ she turned her back to him again.  
“Excuse me if I'm not feeling friendly and appreciative of all the attention I've been getting from you all day. Because what? A year passes by and all of a sudden I am worthy of your longing looks and slow dancing?“

He honestly didn't know what to say at that point. They fell into silence for a while. Then he spoke.  
“Not a day goes by that I don't regret saying what I did. You're right. Basically everything I said was crap. You caught me by surprise. I never in a million year would have thought you had any feelings towards me whatsover. I had never been told something like that before. Noone had come up to me before and said they were in love with me. After so many years alone, that kinda freaked me out. When I was writing that email to you, all I wanted to say was that I'd been in love with you since the day we met. But I was scared. Scared of letting someone in, scared of what if's, scared of committment, of letting you down at some point, and of you getting hurt because of me. I let those fears take over and I screwed up. Big time. I've been in love with you all this time, but too afraid to tell you because I didn't feel worthy of you. And then you said you were in love with me and ... I'm sorry.“

Felicity, with her back still turned to him, felt the tears running down her cheeks. She lightly brushed them away, took a deep breath and turned around.  
“You're an idiot.“  
“I am.“  
The silence again.  
“What do you expect me to do now, Oliver?“ she asked.  
“I don't know. All I can ask is that you accept my apology at least. I know I screwed up big time...“  
“What do you want?“ she asked again softly.  
“What?“  
“What do you want to happen now? Honestly.“  
“Honestly, I would love to be friends again. Hang out, talk... But I know that's probably not what...“  
“OK.“ she cut him off.  
“Ok what??“ he asked confused.  
“Ok, we can do that.“ she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. “We can hang out.... Friends. For now.“ she offered him her hand. He took it, shook it and smiled. “Friends.“


End file.
